Total Drama Time Tracks
by TurquoiseWonders
Summary: This time, Chris has decided to go crazier than ever with a world tour around the globe on a time-traveling train. The contestants will compete in insane challenges throughout history for   1,000,000. *Apps closed*
1. Applications

**Hi everyone! As you can see, this is a story where you will be submitting your entries as characters. There will be 28 characters, and I will be making 6 of them. That leaves 22 slots open for you guys. I need 11 boys and 11 girls, and you can submit up to two entries per person. There are a couple rules I need to state first:**

**1. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus.  
**

**2. It is not first come first serve; I will be deciding the way I see fit. **

**3. Originality is VERY important. **

**4. No canon characters can be used. All must be totally OC, and cannot have any relation to any of the characters in the original show. **

**That's about it, I suppose. One more thing though – Chris told all the advertisements to say that they were going on a world tour around each of the 7 continents (except for maybe Antarctica – I haven't decided yet). What he neglected to mention was that they were going to be doing this in a train – that time travels.  
**

***Note: Time-traveling is the only non-realistic thing in this story. They will not be changing history drastically, maybe for a couple people or something, but not like huge averting-some-terrible-event or something like that. Also, no superpowers or whatever, but that should be pretty obvious.**

**Application Form -  
**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**Personality: **

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Body:**

**Other features:**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**History:**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship Status (single, in a relationship, just broken up, etc.):**

**Other details:**

**Reason for Auditioning:**

**Audition Tape:  
**

**Here is a sample application using one of my characters.  
**

Name: Natalia Harris

Nicknames: Nat

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Supposedly-Flawless Supermodel

Nationality: American/French

Personality: She seems like the perfect teenager – she's gorgeous, smart, funny, and has a great personality. But under all that, she's an insecure girl with many problems. To everyone else though, she is very clever, generous, fun, relaxed, laid-back, and positive. Everyone loves to be around her, and she constantly has several people floating near her. She is also especially clumsy.

Eyes: Emerald green, almond-shaped

Hair: Thick, luscious, glossy chocolate-brown waves that ripple down her back to her waist.

Skin: She has a flawless complexion, with delicate light skin.

Body: Average height, slim, curvy, hourglass-shaped

Other features: She has a perfect ski-slope nose, with a blinding Colgate-white smile surrounded by rosy lips. Her eyelashes are long and thick without the need of mascara.

Regular Clothes: A mint green off-the-shoulder blouse with darkwash super-skinny jeans and black ballet flats with a flower on the top. Silver hoop earrings, silver bangles on her left wrist, a Juicy Couture charm bracelet on her right wrist, and a silver double-chain necklace.

Swimsuit: A pure white string bikini

Pajamas: Black short shorts and a mint green lace cami

Formal: An emerald green pleated silk chiffon strapless dress with black suede pumps.

History: She lived with her mother and stepfather in a luxurious estate in Westchester, NY, but was only cared for by her housekeeper Teresa. The only times her mother and stepfather visited was to see how she was doing with her modeling job. They signed her up when she was only four, deciding her career path for her. Her mother and father went on business trips nearly every month, so it was a shock for Natalia when they moved to Canada when she was 14. Teresa also accompanied them, much to Natalia's delight.

Interests/Hobbies: Modeling, drawing (secretly), figure skating (secretly)

Likes: Listening to music, chocolate, sugar, coffee, animals

Dislikes: Insects, killing or hurting things, mushrooms

Relationship Status: Single

Other details: She's a vegetarian.

Reason for Auditioning: She thought it would be a great way to travel the world without her parents breathing down her neck.

Audition Tape:

-The screen cuts to a striking girl lying sideways on a plush couch-

Natalia: Hey. I'm Natalia, and there are so many reasons why I would love to be on a world tour. How cool would that be? Totally sick! So, anyway, I hope you guys will let me in. Thanks a to-"

A person off-screen: Your 12:00 facial is ready!

Natalia: -sighs- See how bland my life is? I even have a daily facial at exactly the same time everyday…I need something exciting. Wait – no – you weren't supposed to hear that! Uh…umm…see you soon, I hope! Accept me! I'm actually really positive!

-There's a crazy jerk of movement as the Natalia suddenly stands and knocks the camera over, turning it off –

**So that's about it. My other five characters will not have applications that I can show you because that would take WAY too long, but here are their names and stereotypes:**

**Cecilia Roseman: The Stuck-up Head Cheerleader**

**Delia Marland: The Sophisticated Lady**

**Logan West: The Arrogant Surfer**

**Joshua Rayne: The Charming Guitar Player/Singer**

**Ty Varring: The Handsome Bad-boy**

**UPDATE: I have so far picked 9 girls and 7 guys, with three maybe's. This could change very soon though.**

**As you can see, I've changed one of my stereotypes up there. I'm sorry if this has caused you any inconvienance. **


	2. Another Update

**Hey, everyone! Just a small update – so far, I have 6 maybe's and 15 people that are definitely in. There's a couple things I do have to sort out first, though.**

**Another Dead Hero – I'm going to make a small exception for your character being related to Blainely because I really like your character, and once in awhile I'll have Blainely pop in so that should make it interesting.**

**Always Ashlynn and Another Dead Hero – I really like your characters, but I have to tone them down a little to keep this K+. Not as much with Ash Willton, but for Zakk I will have to tone down the cursing. I won't change their personality at all though. I hope you're alright with this!**

**I won't reveal the rest of the people until I have everyone in for sure, but until then keep applying!**

**UPDATE (again...) : I've finished deciding which girls are in, but it may change so if there are any more girl apps thats not a problem. I am going to need a couple more boys though, so if any of you are willing to make a boy or something, that would be great. Thanks a ton!**


	3. Final Cast List!

**Hey, everybody! So, the final cast list is up! I upped the number from 28 to 32, because there were so many awesome applications. I was missing one guy though, so I had to make another…**

**Anyways, here's the list:**

**Lance Creed – The Sleepwalker – Aldo Marino**

**Buckingham Zizo Jones – The Fun-loving Freak – Tekke2**

**Vivian Bernstein – The Strict Scholar – Kat and Nini**

**Devin Spades – The Cold Gambler – DarkReconz**

**Daniel Murks – The Love Song Obsessed Dark Boy – Privateismine**

**Thunder Moon – The Strong-Silent Type – Thunder-Eternity**

**Kelvin Eld – The Flirty Hothead – Thunder-Eternity**

**Emmeline Brandt – The Stubborn Ballerina – PurpleFunktyown**

**Haushinka Katane – Little Miss Smarty – XwithoutXWarningX**

**Yami Long – The Lone Wolf – Kunnaki**

**Riley Isabella Cortez – The Spanish Surfer Girl – AerisSerris**

**Ash Willton – The Manipulative Boy Hunter – Always Ashlynn**

**Jenna Rose – The Rockstar Chick – Jenna211**

**Mickey Ray Stewart – The Robot – frizzle1872**

**Zakk Blythe – The Southern Rocker – Another Dead Hero**

**Johanna Laine – The Shy Dancer – iloveyouu3**

**Jasmine Matthews – The Random Chick – Midnight Faerie**

**Nathaniel Alexander Ramos-Ramirez – The Smooth Operator – Jade Tyga (Subject to change once I get a reply to the PM I sent)**

**Cooper Hawthorne – The Movie-Buff Match-Maker – XxXAlways-A-DreamerXxX**

**Christy-Lynn Rosetta – Miss Softened Sweetheart – w h i t e i l o v e y o u ' s**

**Zoey Hallows – The Ventriloquist – Aldo Marino**

**Eric English – The Lovable Kid – freakazoid123**

**Roy Johnson – The Impulsive Boxer – DarkReconz**

**Rebecca Clayworth – The Oblivious Artist – IchibanSweetie**

**Seth Garcia – The Crazy But Nice Delinquent – zanderwithachance14**

**Cameron Saunders – The Show-Offy Fact Wiz – TurquoiseWonders**

**Cecilia Roseman – The Stuck-up Head Cheerleader – TurquoiseWonders**

**Delia Marland – The Sophisticated Lady – TurquoiseWonders**

**Natalia Harris – The Supposedly-Flawless Supermodel – TurquoiseWonders**

**Logan West – The Arrogant Surfer – TurquoiseWonders**

**Joshua Rayne – The Charming Guitar Player/Singer - TurquoiseWonders**

**Ty Varring – The Handsome Bad-boy - TurquoiseWonders**

**Congratulations to all who got in! For the voting process, please PM me with your character vote(s) if you're on the losing team. When there are 16 contestants left, the two teams will merge. Thanks!**


	4. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in Total Drama, nor the times and places or your characters. **

**A/N : Thanks, everyone!**

**Following Another Dead Hero's example, could you all please review with pairing choices? I can't promise any will work, because it might not be mutual and all…**

**Also, another note on voting – I will probably try to sway you with small side conversations and alliances, but deals were made to be broken, so in the end its really up to you.**

**Now, a small introduction to get this started: **

"Hey, everybody! Welcome to the 33rd season of Total Drama, Total Drama Time Tracks! This season will be unlike any other, because we will be competing in challenges taking place in different time periods! I'm Chris McLean, your host!" A smiling man in his forties walked out of an old rustic-looking train. He stepped on a huge platform, apparently the train station, a grin still lighting up his face. "Here we are in some remote location in Death Valley, Arizona, where our contestant's drivers received exact coordinates in order for them to get their passengers here. They should be showing up any minute now!"

The desert wore on for miles, a highway the only thing that made the desert even slightly interesting. There weren't even railroad tracks connected to the train.

Chris motioned to the small platform he was standing on. "This is one of the train stations for our time-traveling train, The Total Drama Express. Yeah, I know, not very original, but I assigned CHEF to do the train names. Thanks, Chef." He muttered sarcastically. He yelped as a spatula came flying from off screen.

"Um, anyway…Yes, Chef Hatchet will be joining us again. He's getting a little late in his years but – Uh, I mean, wow! Isn't Chef looking great?" He quickly recovered, oblivious to the steaming-mad Chef standing off to the side.

"Blainely, or Mildred, Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, will also be joining us once in awhile, although most of the time she will be staying in the train and helping out with elimination. She will occasionally participate in some…fun…challenges." Blainely ran in front of Chris, interrupting him. A small group of makeup artists followed her.

"Chris, you're blocking my camera space. Am I on yet?" She perched her hands on her hips, beaming into the camera.

"Uh, NO!" He shoved her out of the way.

"Alright, here's our first contestant now! Let's focus on them!" He turned hastily towards a limousine coming from the east, its sleek black coat reflecting the emptiness of the dry desert.

**Alright, that's a small intro to keep us occupied while I write up the real first chapter…**


	5. Important Update

**So, I know what you're thinking. 'Another update? When will she just get with it and post the first chapter?' Well, see, I am working on the first chapter, but this is a short notice to keep things going while I keep typing. These are very important, by the way.**

**Another note on voting, this one will hopefully be the last one…When you PM me with your votes, please also include a short confessional on why. Also, I will probably be listing the votes at the bottom of the page, but if you would prefer I don't, just tell me. **

**So, I noticed that I'm probably going to have a lot of problems with making friendship relationships and all with the information I asked you to give, which is entirely my fault. I was hoping that you all could post a bit on the kinds of friends your character likes and the kinds of enemies. This is **_**required, **_**so if I don't get an answer for awhile I will PM you. **

**Thanks a lot! Chapter one is on the way (as in, I'm about ¾'s of the way done with it). **


	6. Contestants Arrive: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Total Drama, because if I did I would totally make Chris participate in the challenges. I also don't own the times or places mentioned, or your characters. **

**A/N: If there's anything I did wrong with your character, or something you think I could improve on in the writing in general, feel free to tell me. The same goes for all the chapters following this one.**

A slim leg clad in denim stepped off the limousine, the body thin and curvy. Her hair, thick and glossy, flowed down her back. She reached up and perched her sunglasses atop her head, her sparkling emerald eyes bright and cheerful. Her mint-green off-the-shoulder top revealed a white tank top underneath, and her black ballet flats added a girly touch to her outfit.

"There's our resident model! Natalia, glad to see that you're the first one here."

Natalia smiled, her teeth white and shiny. "Hi, Chris. Its great to be here. I can't wait for the season to begin." Her voice twinkled, like silver bells.

"Alright, if you would go stand over there and wait for everyone else, that would be great. You can put your luggage down in the corner there."

The next contestant to show up had neatly combed brown hair, his face dotted with freckles and his eyes hidden behind frameless glasses. He wore a plaid button down shirt with tan cargos. Despite the unbearable heat, his expression was one of utter content. "Ah, Death Valley. The lowest place in the U.S, named Death Valley by gold seekers on their way to the California gold fields."

"Hey, Cameron, my man! Those facts just never stop, eh?" Chris greeted the teen with a smile, holding up his hand for a high-five.

Cameron looked at his hand hesitantly. "Are you going to hit me?" He asked uncertainly.

Chris paused, staring in complete disbelief at the teen. "Wow." He shook his head. "Never mind. You can go stand over there next to Natalia."

She waved hesitantly from the side.

Loud shouts could be heard coming from the next limousine, the voices of both the driver and passenger emanating through the desert.

The 16-year-old that got out looked nothing like a teenager. Her auburn hair was wound tightly into a bun, clipped with a lavender butterfly clip. Her lavender dress looked expensive and elegant, reaching mid-calf. The pleated skirt of the dress twirled as she walked, her silver one-inch heel clacking on the ground. The sleeves of the dress were adorned with lace, and the V-shaped neckline was lined with a white ribbon-y material. The sash she wore across her waist was also white. She held a lavender parasol behind her back, its edges also trimmed with lace.

"Hello, Delia. You never do get out of costume, do you?"

She frowned. "I just came from my reenactment village, Chris. I have not had time to change. Although, my mother made some adjustments to my skirt…" She spoke in a heavy British accent, even though she was born in Connecticut. "It used to be floor-length." She glanced around, seeming to notice the train for the first time. "Oh, my. This station is simply atrocious! What's to block us from the midday sun? There is not even a place to sit down. I cannot believe you would let us stay here." She scoffed.

Chris laughed. "Believe it, Queen Elizabeth. Now go stand next to our other contestants and try not to annoy them."

A black motorcycle pulled up next to the train station, the driver a handsome dark-haired boy. His black-hair was messed up intentionally, and he wore a leather biker's jacket and dark jeans.

"Ty! What did you do with the limousine we sent you?" Chris cried, running over to the rebel.

Ty stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, and a limousine pulled up next to the motorcycle.

"Tow this baby back up where you found it, kay? And don't you dare think about breaking it." He ordered, patting his motorcycle and hooking it up to the limo. When he turned back to see Chris's awed expression, he just shrugged. "Me and one of my buddies hijacked the limo. The driver you sent is way back home eating lasagna with my family."

He picked up his duffel bag and dropped it next to the ever-increasing pile of luggage.

"Excuse me, sir. The proper way of saying it is 'One of my buddies and I'. Watch your grammar." Delia corrected. Ty strode towards her, raising his eyebrows.

"What's with the getup?" He responded, motioning to her formal dress and shoes.

"I live in a historical reenactment village, where we often do reenactments of the Victorian era. It is a very lovely place to visit. But that is why I am dressed in such different clothing."

Chris snapped, turning their attention towards the next limousine. "I hope you like the gift." A girl drawled as she got out of the car. She left a small box tied with a bow on the seat.

Her golden hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she wore a blue and white cheerleading uniform with the letters 'LHS' written across the front.

"Cecilia, hey! Looking perky as always, I see? What'd you give the driver?" Chris grinned.

She dropped her luggage on the pile, shrugging. "Oh, just a watch someone gave me for my birthday. But, like, it almost seems like they don't even know me, because they should know I have way higher standards then that. Like, seriously? Major ugh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh, okay, moving on…Logan! Glad to see you."

A teenage boy with surfer-style shaggy and tousled beach-blonde hair got out of the next limo, carrying a long red and black surfboard and wearing a navy-blue tee and black board shorts. "Hey, Chris. You know, this really isn't good setting to show off my mad surfing skills."

Chris shrugged. "I never promised anything."

From the side, Cecilia grinned, her eyes shining. "Hey, Logan. Nice hair." She commented in a flirty voice.

He responded with a wink. "I know, right?" He chuckled.

The next limousine to pull up was a bit different from the others, in the way that it stopped for an incredibly long before a girl got out. The girl had chestnut brown hair that reached the end of her neck, tied in a low ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt, with a baggy red shirt on top of it that read 'Free hugs!' with a cute monster on top. She was also clothed in black skinny jeans over red high-tops.

"Wow! A desert! That's a great setting!" She cried, whipping out a notebook and hastily scribbling onto the paper.

"Rebecca! There's our little ditz!" Chris smirked. She looked at him with a dazed look on her face, his words not seeming to register in her mind for awhile.

"Oh! You're the host of this show, right?" She giggled. "Hey, Chris!"

"Yup, that's me. Speaking of me, I have amazing hair too, you know." He pointedly glared at Cecilia.

"Yeah, but you're like, old." She retorted evenly.

"Whatever. Anyway, where's our next contestant?" He glanced around, his back to the highway as a black limousine lurched to a stop.

"Whoa! Calm down! You almost broke my guitar!" A teenage boy with dark dirty-blonde hair got out of the limo, a scowl on his face and a guitar slung across his back. He wore a black and red plaid button down shirt that had none of the buttons done over a jet black t-shirt. His jeans were slightly faded and on his feet he had black high-tops.

Chris whipped around, his face immediately breaking out in a smirk. "There you are, Josh! Welcome to the show!"

"Its good to be here. But can you tell the driver to maybe slow down on the energy drinks? He almost broke my guitar."

Chris shrugged. "That's a problem for the producers. I don't worry about that kind of stuff. But you can go drop your stuff down and stand over there, okay?"

"Sure." He walked over to the pile, softly dropping his guitar onto a soft-looking suitcase, and dragging his own blocky-looking suitcase next to him. He plopped it down, accidentally using Cameron's foot as a landing pad.

"Ouch!" Cameron cried out in pain, hopping on one foot unsteadily. He leaned to the side, tripping over a random backpack and knocking Natalia into the luggage pile. She shrieked as she landed, knocking the whole pile over.

"Whoa! Sorry sunshine, my bad." He smiled a charming smile, helping Natalia up. She giggled, accepting his help with a small smile of her own.

"What about me?" Cameron waved from the ground, adjusting his bent glasses. Josh offered him a hand distractedly, his eyes never leaving Natalia.

The next passenger to arrive wore a black long-sleeved off-the-shoulder see-through halter top over a black striped tank top with grey skinny jeans and cyan sneakers. A grey beret beanie was positioned on her long, silky blackish-brown hair and her dark chocolate eyes wandered around the station.

"You're Christy-Lynn, right? Its good to see you arrived safely." Chris muttered between clenched teeth. He didn't enjoy being nice to all the campers, and it was only the ninth one and he was already fed up. Of course, as soon as they stepped foot onto the train the torture would begin, but for now, he had to play nice because that station still had cell phone reception.

Christy-Lynn nodded, her face turning slightly pink at all the attention she was getting. Everyone watched her with curious eyes, falling silent as soon as she got off the limo. Of course, they had done that to everyone, but how was she to know? She softly smiled at them, dragging her suitcase over to the pile and standing a little ways apart from everyone else. She didn't feel as if she was fitting in that well so far. Whispered words travelled from one camper to the next, marveling at how she didn't even speak once as soon as she got off the car.

The next limo to arrive had its sunroof open, revealing a grinning boy standing on top of the plush leather seats, his black hair whipping in the wind. His hazel eyes looked slightly crazed, as if he was having the most fun he'd ever had. Which, according to his application, could not have been close to true. He wore a grey jacket over a simple v-neck t-shirt, paired with dark black skinny jeans and black skater sneakers.

He took a small bomb-like thing out of his jacket, chucking it far, far away. It landed somewhere in the distance, barely visible along the horizon. A loud _BOOM!_ rang through the desert as the bomb exploded in a puff of smoke and fire.

As soon as he stepped off the limo, he started laughing hysterically. "Aww, man! Did you see that? That explosion was _sick_! Aha…hah…hah." He finally settled down, eyeing a shocked Chris and many stunned contestants.

"What? Never seen anything explode before?" He said casually, confused. He was met with more shocked faces and several head shakes. "Well, that's too bad. It's definitely worth the constant trips to juvenile prison."

"Right. Okay, Seth. Try to keep the explosives to a minimum, especially when we're on the train. It could seriously mess with the space-time continuum." Chris quickly recovered, not one to be surprised and unprepared.

"Next up, we have…wow. This should be interesting." Chris raised his eyebrows, obviously excited for the next contestant.

If anyone had had any expectations for what they saw next, they were definitely blown away. The next girl to arrive had short black hair and wide brown eyes, her body thin and pale. She wore a black t-shirt, a blue skirt, and sneakers. In her hand, she carried a red-haired, brown-eyed…puppet. It wore a blue dress, and its hair was tied into little red pigtails.

"Hello, everyone! I'm the Amazing Lily, one of the contestants on this show." When the puppet spoke, the girl's throat didn't even move. It seemed she had gotten extremely good at her ventriloquist act.

"Uh, I'm Zoey." The girl put in quietly, resulting in a sharp glare from the puppet.

"Hey, Zoey – I mean, hey Zoey and Lily!" Chris faltered, not used to addressing a puppet. And he was fairly sure no one was. "Right, um, you can all go stand over there." He motioned towards the others.

"Okay."

Lily glared at her again. "Shut up! Just be glad they actually let you in this show." She snapped, turning her beady brown eyes at Chris. "Right?"

"Something like that." Chris shrugged distractedly, only half paying attention. As long as they all got onto the train without any major injuries, all was well. He didn't need a repeat of all the legal trouble he got in with some of the first contestants.

The next limousine to pull up was especially quiet, compared to the antics of the two preceding ones. A caramel-skinned boy with dark brown hair styled in a buzz cut and gold eyes got out, his mouth twisted into a smile. "Hi, I'm Nathan. My twin sister Neveah didn't make it on. Thanks for that, by the way." He flashed a grin at Chris.

"Okay, your welcome, but those were _my lines._" Chris replied, slightly irked. He let him go though, without further complaint.

Nathan nodded, dropping his stuff on the pile and joining the ever-growing group of people standing on a rather small platform that did not look like it could fit 32 people – much less 32 teenagers _plus_ Chris and Chef. But this was Total Drama – everything was always unexpected.

The next contestant wasn't exactly what you could call calm, which was apparent as soon as she stepped off the limo. She had long black hair with gold streaks, her eyes mocha brown and her skin golden brown. She wore an aqua blue halter top that revealed a gold belly button ring, and shorts with platform sandals. But the real thing that made her different was the tiger cup that was at her side.

As soon as she exited the limousine, her face broke into a wide smile. "This is Jasmine, everyone!" Chris announced.

She scooped up her tiger cub in one fluid motion. "And this is Rajah!" She put in, carrying her pet towards the other campers.

"Eep! Its going to bite my head off!" Cecilia screeched, diving behind Logan.

"Oh, you have a tiger? That's awesome!" Seth grinned maniacally.

"Relax, everyone. Rajah's friendly." The tiger growled, causing Jasmine to smile and pet its head. "Oh my French toast, Rajah. You're scaring them." A small group of people surrounded her, in awe at the tiger. Others shied away from it, scared.

The next contestant almost went unnoticed. He had a slightly chubby body, brown eyes, and short tousled blonde hair. He wore a baby blue button-down with all of the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up over a white wife-beater, with dark jeans and converse. A heart-shaped locket hung around his neck.

"Uh, hi guys, I'm Cooper. Um, hello?" He waved his hands around, trying to get his fellow contestant's attention.

Logan batted his hand away, currently intrigued by Rajah. "Hey, blubber boy, could you relax? We're trying to look at a tiger here!"

Cooper cringed at 'blubber boy', falling quiet and walking away.

"Bet you can't get a girl with that gut." Cecilia sneered, crossing her arms haughtily over her chest.

"Actually, I already have a girlfriend. A _hot blonde_ girlfriend. Her name's Cheyenne. I'd show her to you, but my lockets stuck." He retorted, setting his stuff down on the luggage pile.

"Please."

The next limousine that pulled up barely made it to the train station, seeming to run out of gas long before it had arrived. It barely had enough to make it, which was apparent in the way it slowly rolled to a stop. The girl that got out had big hazel eyes, like a kid, and long blonde hair pulled back by a white headband. She wore a light blue camisole under a white cardigan, with blue jeans and white converse. Her lips were pulled into a thin smile.

"Jason! What did we tell you about filling up on gas? You're fired! And your salary for today is cut in half! _Chef!_" Chris banged on the window, agitated. He waved for Chef to start up the tow truck. Loud groans could be heard from the limousine as it got towed away.

"Sorry about that, Megan." Chris returned to the platform, his face brightening up into his signature grin again.

"It's Mickey. And its alright, I don't mind. As long as I'm here…." Mickey politely nodded, putting her stuff by the luggage pile and lining up with the rest of the teenagers, her posture slightly better then the others.

A boy with short scruffy brown hair got out of the next limousine, sticking a baseball cap on his head as soon as he got out. He wore a red v-neck with a few words in black bubble letters, skinny jeans, and red high-tops. He widened his pale green eyes as soon he got off. "Man, its hot out here. I can't believe the train station is here, of all places."

"It was for the ratings." Chris shrugged, turning to the rest of the cast. "This is Eric, everyone. He's from Washington!"

"Good to know." Nathan put in, slightly sarcastically. He flashed a grin at Eric, just to show that he was joking.

"Right. Okay, so, Eric. You can go stand over there next to the others. Get to know each other, that stuff." Chris turned around, facing the camera again. "We're going to take a short break, but when we come back the last sixteen contestants are going to arrive. Don't move, because Total Drama Time Tracks will be right back!"

**So, there really wasn't a specific way I ordered them or anything. It was pretty much all random. I did 16 people for this chapter, and I'll do 16 the next. Most of the challenges are going to be broken up into two chapters – one for the pre-challenge and one for the real challenge. It'll make the wait for a chapter much shorter. Please review!**


End file.
